Familial Legacys
by Tommy Byrn
Summary: *New Chapter* Buffy fic with an original character thrown in for fun. Promise you'll like it. - Evan shows some vamps a few new steps on the dance floor. Post Get It Done, A/U threafter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own the characters that honor goes to Joss, UPN, Mutant Enemy, yada yada yada. I do however own Evan. If you want to reprint just let me know.  
  
Feedback would be nice on this. Just remember, I'd do it for you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
The moon was just rising in the eastern sky but it was late, just after midnight. No one really came out at this time of the night for fear of whatever might actually be in the dark. The older folks told stories of things that lived in the woods that would as they said damn near scare a man to death. Things with horns, red eyes, and all kinds of non-human body parts were said to be hiding behind every rock and in every shadow. Some of the braver souls had even said that they had seen some of these things but many people had put it off to too much of the home brew.  
  
Tonight no person should have ventured forth not even on a dare or a pint of home brew, but a young woman holding a flashlight in one hand and a bundle cradled in the other, walked through the woods as if she was searching for something.  
  
She was nervous and maybe even a little scared. That was clear to anyone that would have saw her. She shivered slightly in the cool early spring air and pulled the coat she was wearing a little closer, however she had a steely determination to finish the quest she was on.  
  
"SCREEEEEEECH!"  
  
Suddenly out of the darkness she heard a sound that brought her to a complete stop, instantly every hair on the back her neck come to attention. Looking franticly around she finally found the culprit of the hideous sound. A screech owl had taken up residence in an old pine tree and was staring at her with large yellow eyes.  
  
With a sigh of relief Hillary McConnell walked on wondering if this trip was really worth trouble but when she looked at the bundle she held in her arms and felt its weight of responsibility she realized that that was all the answer she needed.  
  
She finally reached the goal of her late night trek when she came to a small clearing in the woods that contained a small but snug white house. Off to one side of the house was a small garden that had recently been planted in the recent warm spring weather. She walked to the front of the house and knocked on the door and then waited. It seemed like an eternity but a bent old woman who stood with a walking stick finally opened the door.  
  
The woman looked at her for moment before she spoke. "Child what are you doing out here on a night like this," she said as she pulled her shawl a little closer as a stray wind blew around the two.  
  
"May I come in Granny," the young woman said, "I really have to ask you something important."  
  
Granny moved out of the way and motioned her into the room. Hillary moved towards the old pot bellied stove that warmed the front of the house to chase the chill from her self. She looked around the inside of the house. It was very warm, so warm she had to remove her coat. It was comfortable just like the outside of house. The furniture was old and somewhat threadbare but everything was clean and in place. The things that caught Hillary's eye the most were the hanging herbs and bottles of ingredients that were on shelves. She also saw a basin of some sort sitting on a stand in a corner and various other items that spoke of Granny's profession. "Now tell me girl what brings you all the way out here to the woods in the middle of the night. You know it's not safe with the things that are out here in these woods and another thing..."  
  
A sudden movement of the bundle in her hands interrupted Granny and the baby that Hillary had been carrying began to cry like any healthy baby does. Realizing it was time for him to be fed Hillary sat him down for a moment to remove her coat and unbutton her shirt. Picking him up she began to nurse the baby just like any mother did. Hillary took her gaze away from the face of her child to find Granny with a smile on her face. "'Course I should've known."  
  
Granny walked over to the small table that was near one of the walls and brought a chair over to sit in front of the younger woman. "Now tell me girl. What is it you want to know about him?"  
  
Hillary looked down at Evan for a moment as if searching for the right words. She thought about everything that had led up to this moment. She had married Daniel McConnell the year before against the wishes of her family. They said that he was beneath her and that she deserved someone better. Hillary Keyes at the time wasn't worried about station or her family's wishes. She loved Daniel and did not care what they thought. Begrudgingly her parents, who were the richest people in Kirk County, Alabama, consented to the marriage to save themselves the embarrassment of having their daughter elope.  
  
She couldn't for the life of her figure out why her parents couldn't like Daniel. He was an attractive, and good man that worked hard for a living. His family was not rich but they were hard working ordinary folk. The one thing she noticed about the family was that they were very loving and that they had a sort of air of dignity and mystery about them. Daniel also had this air of mystery about him that she loved, plus his rugged good looks helped a lot. She just supposed that her parents thought he was after her family's money but she knew that Daniel wasn't like that and when Hillary's father wanted to build them a house Daniel had refused the gift, much to their surprise saying that he would provide for all their needs. And he had done just that providing both a comfortable house for his beautiful wife. A month later Hillary realized she was pregnant and both families were overjoyed, none more than Daniel's. That was when she met Granny. Granny was the matriarch of the McConnell family and Hillary had never met a nicer woman. She was Daniel's great-grandmother and really didn't look her supposed age. It was also rumored that she was a very powerful witch that many of the poorer people in the county came to for healing or for advice in all kinds of matters. Hillary had just written that off as superstition but when she looked in the old woman's eyes she saw something there that spoke of power and a sharp mind. It almost made her want to rethink her evaluation.  
  
Now that Evan had been born she had overheard Daniel's sisters talking about the McConnell legacy and her son, but when she had walked into the room they had quickly changed the subject and started talking about something else.  
  
She had turned the subject over in her mind for days wondering what it was and had finally asked Daniel about it one night but he had said that it was nothing she need not be concerned about now.  
  
That was why she had made this trip to the woods to see Granny.  
  
"Granny tell me about the McConnell legacy and what it has to do with my son?"  
  
Granny looked for a moment at the young woman and her child then wordlessly she got to her feet and walked over to a bookcase and took down a large leather bound book. Hillary could see that it was quite old and looked pretty heavy but Granny seemed to have no trouble with it at all.  
  
She set it on the table beside the basin and Hillary could see on the front the words 'Holy Bible'. She then realized that this was the McConnell family Bible that had been passed down through the generations.  
  
Granny opened the book carefully and began to thumb through the pages until she found the one she was looking for which had at the top 'Family Tree' written in a fluid, cursive hand. She turned the book and showed it to Hillary allowing her to see the names written on its pages.  
  
From what Hillary could see the family's history dated back as far as 1744 when the first McConnell had come to America. There were generations of McConnell, some with small families, some with very large ones. What really struck Hillary as odd is that some of the male names listed were written in red and under lined. What really struck Hillary as odd was when she turned the page to see her and her husbands name and their son's. Evan's was written in red.  
  
Before Hillary had a chance to ask what it meant Granny began to speak.  
  
"What you see before you is only the American side of the McConnell family which has only been in this country for almost two hundred and fifty years. Our actual clan in Scotland can be traced back nearly twelve hundred years. From our clan there have been kings, lairds, captains, robbers, thieves, heroes and villains. Some of great note others of little fame."  
  
Granny paused for a moment and then leaned forward to look Hillary in the eyes, "What separated us most of all from other clans was the blessin' of the Legacy that was bestowed upon us. Your son like many of the other men in our family has received the Legacy and it will be his until the day he dies."  
  
"What is the Legacy," Hillary said looking at her son.  
  
Evan looked at Granny with bright blue eyes and the old woman smiled. "It is the Legacy of the Paladin."  
  
Hillary sat back in her chair, "Legacy of the Paladin? I don't understand."  
  
Granny looked from the baby to the silver bowl that sat on the table with a distant look in her eyes, "Hillary my precious, your son will one day play a pivotal role in the fate of the world. He will stand at the mouth of Hell and upon his shoulders will be placed a heavy burden in which he will have to choose: either be its saviour or its destroyer."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
And there you have it ladies and gentlemen the beginning of my very first fic. Okay I know what you're thinking, "Where Buffster and the Scoobies," to that I must say calm down and take a deep breath. Don't worry we're going to see them soon just have to do this thing called foreshadowing for this other thing called a plot. Now go ahead and review.we'll wait.and then click on the next chapter link. 


	2. A Slice In The Dark

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own the characters that honor goes to Joss, UPN, Mutant Enemy, yada yada yada. I do however own Evan. If you want to reprint just let me know.  
  
Feedback would be nice on this. Just remember, I'd do it for you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Slice In The Dark  
  
Patricia was new to Sunnydale. She had just transferred to UC- Sunnydale from NYU and already hated it.  
  
New York City had anything and everything you could possibly want or want to do at any hour of the day she thought. "There is nothing to do in this town" she said to herself as she walked down the sidewalk back to her apartment. "One club worth going too, a few seedy bars, some shops, a lot of cemeteries and that's it," she muttered.  
  
That was something she thought, why would a town the size of Sunnydale have so many cemeteries? She didn't linger on the question very long, though. She stopped in midstride when she heard someone taken in a sharp breath of air and glanced down the alley she was passing. There she saw a couple making out. The girl's back was up against a wall and the guy had his face buried in her neck making sucking noises.  
  
Patricia just shook her head, "Get a room will ya'? Some people don't want to see that." Then she started walking back towards her apartment that was near campus.  
  
If Patricia would have waited a little longer she would have seen the man raise his head showing the two puncture wounds in the girls neck. She would have also seen the demonic features and sharp canine teeth that the guy possessed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Wiping the blood from his mouth Eric gave a low rumbling growl and let his latest meal fall to the ground. He walked out of the alley and began following the smell of the girl that had the impertinence to interrupt his dinner. I guess pickings are good tonight he thought to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Patricia was almost home when she had the sensation of being followed. She thought she had saw someone behind her when she had turned to look two blocks back but there was no one there. Still just to be on the safe side she just began to walk faster.  
  
Finally she reached the area where her apartment was and was beginning to feel a little bit safer. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her keys but dropped them to the ground. Swearing under her breath she kneeled down to pick them up, that's when she noticed someone standing in front of her.  
  
Slowly raising her head, she found herself staring into the feral eyes of a vampire who smiled at her with a very toothy grin. "Ummm, don't you just smell delicious," he said reaching for her.  
  
Patricia did the first thing that came to mind. She punched him in the family jewels. Eric gave a cry of pain and doubled over. Patricia didn't hang around to find out what happened next and just ran hoping that she would make it to her door in time, screaming the whole way.  
  
The vampire recovered quickly and soon caught up with her, dragging her to an alley just like he had done the last time. He held her up against himself and used his other to force her head to the side revealing her bare neck "This is all too easy," he said leaning in, "I wish they would make it more of a challenge."  
  
"You want a challenge? Why don't you come take a bite out of this then," said a voice from the other end of the alley.  
  
The vampire stopped in mid movement and looked to the end of the alley and saw the silhouette of a figure backlit against the glow of the street lamps. A small human woman stepped into the dim light of the alley, not that the vampire needed light anyway he could see perfectly well in the dark.  
  
She was small, with blonde hair pulled back in to a pony tail and had a look of grim determination in her green eyes that made her look older than she actually was. The vampire saw that she moved with the grace of skilled fighter.  
  
Eric had seen many of his victims put up a fight in the twenty-three years that he had been one of the undead. Some had managed to even land a punch or a kick but it all ended the same way: dinner.  
  
Buffy Summers slowly approached the vampire in a cautious manner. The vampire smiled and stepped away from his meal to be, leaving her to faint against the wall. He wondered what this little girl could possibly do to him. He soon found out when she connected a roundhouse kick to his jaw that sent him flying into a pile of garbage.  
  
Slightly stunned he rubbed his jaw but he was quickly back on his feet, "Slayer," he said with a hiss. "The one and only.well if you don't count the one that's in jail anyway." The vampire let a roar and launched into a series of punches and kicks aimed at taking the young woman's head off her shoulders. The nimble Slayer either dodged or blocked every blow.  
  
Well, almost every punch. A short jab to the chest sent Buffy reeling back and gave the vampire just enough time to run and grab his intended victim and use her for a shield. Buffy recovered and began to advance on the vamp. He began to back down the alleyway with a half-conscious Patricia held out in front of himself. Eric quickly realized that this was a no win situation and thought it better to beat a hasty retreat before he became dust blowing in the wind like so many of his brethren before him.  
  
Pushing Patricia in to the advancing Slayer's arms the vampire ran in to the darkness of the alley. Buffy caught the young girl and fell to the ground with a grunt still holding on to her. Then without warning she heard the running footsteps of the fleeing vampire come to a stop. She then heard him let out an animal-like scream before the sound was abruptly cut off by a flash of light and the noise of something slashing through the air.  
  
The head of the vampire came rolling back up the alley and landed at Buffy's feet before disintegrating into dust.  
  
Then out of the darkness she heard coughing and a male voice spoke, "Damnit always forget to dust vamps up wind. Nothin' worse than getting a lung full powdered bloodsucker."  
  
The sounds of retreating footsteps reached Buffy and were gone before she had a chance to call out. Whoever it was seemed to have a very effective way of dealing with vampires but also had one of the thickest Southern accents she'd ever heard.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy where are you," she heard called out from behind her in the street.  
  
Shaking her head she remembered where she was. "I'm in here Dawn," she called out over her shoulder.  
  
The younger Summers girl ran into the alley and saw her sister sitting on the ground holding a still dazed girl in her arms. "Is she all right?"  
  
"I think so. Just fainted I think."  
  
Slowly she was coming around. Suddenly she began flailing her arms and pushing at Buffy. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Almost hysterical Patricia looked at Buffy and Dawn then began to calm down. Then she began sobbing.  
  
Xander Harris came running across the street huffing and puffing into the alley trying his best to keep up with the Summers women.  
  
"Dawn you know your not supposed to.whoa that's unexpected. Not unpleasant but unexpected," he said coming to a stop and looking at the woman that was sitting in Buffy's lap on the ground with her arms wrapped around her neck.  
  
The Slayer gave her friend an exasperated look and let out a sigh. She held up her fingers in front of her mouth so that they looked like fangs. Xander nodded in understanding.  
  
Buffy turned to Patricia with a concerned look, "I'm sorry about what happened to you but can we help you get home."  
  
"No, we need to call the police and tell them about that guy," said Patricia shakily.  
  
Xander looked at her for a second, "Excuse me uh, what's your name?"  
  
"Patricia."  
  
"Patricia I hate to tell you this but the police are not going to be able to catch the guy who attacked you.unless of course they are now issued Dust Busters."  
  
The poor girl gave Xander a confused look and shook her head. "Come on let's get you home," said Buffy. She thought about the light and what happened in the alley but thought it best not to tell her friends.at least not yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
And there it is just like I promised Buffy and Co. have arrived and are on the scene. We've even got a little mystery going here. Now click the little review button and let me know what ya' think because seriously the more you stroke my ego the more I write. Okay so maybe that's not the best mental picture but you know what I mean. 


	3. I've Got To Get More Guy Friends

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own the characters. That honor goes to Joss, UPN, Mutant Enemy, yada yada yada. I do however own Evan. If you want to reprint just let me know.  
  
Feedback would be nice on this. Just remember, I'd do it for you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: "I've Got To Get More Guy Friends  
  
Xander looked down at his clipboard studying the figures for the building he and the rest of his crew were working on and let out a yawn. I've got to start getting in to bed earlier. These late night patrols are starting to wear me down, Xander thought to himself as he yawned again. He was on the third floor of a three story building that when completed would be Sunnydale's newest office complex. He was supposed to be doing a check on what materials they would need to order for the next phase of the construction of this floor of the structure. At the moment though he was just fighting to stay awake.  
  
Hmm.if you don't wake up Harris they'll be scraping you off the ground with a squeegee. Wouldn't want to give Anya that satisfaction, Xander thought blinking his eyes and yawning again.  
  
"Long night boss," said one of the workers.  
  
Xander looked over at the guy who had said something. It was the new guy. What was his name, Xander thought? Eric, Ethan, Evan. Evan that was it. "Uh yeah, Evan had a little trouble sleeping again last night."  
  
Evan gave him a grin, "You sure look like it. If you ain't awake up here you might get hurt. Why don't you go down and get some coffee?"  
  
"Don't worry about me I'm fine. Just worry about that welding you're supposed to be doing," Xander said a little irked by Evan's words. Who was this guy? Who was he to tell him to be careful? He was the foreman damnit and he hadn't got there by being clumsy.  
  
Xander turned to go and didn't see the hammer lying on the walk board of the scaffold he was standing on. His foot slipped out from under him and he fell over the edge of the scaffold. The next thing Xander knew he was falling through air and thinking about the hard ground below when he felt himself suddenly jerk to a stop. He looked up and saw a strong, gloved hand holding him by the ankle. Looking from the hand and following the muscular arm that the hand was attached too led to the grim face of Evan.  
  
"Told ya' to be careful boss," Evan said grabbing a hold of Xander's other ankle and pulling him up. Xander sat on the scaffold trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Uh, thanks Evan. I'm going to go get some coffee now. If you need me I'll be passed out in my truck."  
  
"Let me walk with ya' down Boss. We don't want you becoming a bloody stain on the ground now do we," said Evan with a wry grin on his face.  
  
Xander gave him a look and nodded, "You know saving my life and sucking up is not going to get you a raise don't you?"  
  
Giving a mock look of horror but then a loud bassey laugh, the other man just shook his head, "Just doing my job. I wouldn't expect anything less from you if I was in the same situation."  
  
"Right," Xander said walking to the small lift that was used to bring up equipment and materials. By the time they had walked to the coffee pot in the small field office that Xander used, he had decided he liked Evan. He had an easy going attitude and a good sense of humor, he kind of reminded him of Jesse in a way just only several inches taller and wider.  
  
"You're new to town aren't you," Xander said over his coffee cup.  
  
Evan took off his hard hat revealing scruffy dark brown hair and scratched the back of his head, "Yep been around for about a month or so now. Haven't really had a chance to look around though, tryin' to find work, a place to live and all."  
  
Xander thought it over for a moment and figured why not take a chance. "Why don't you go out with me and a few of my friends tonight? We're all going to The Bronze and it would be a good way for you to see a little bit of Sunnydale."  
  
The other man took a sip of his coffee thinking it over for a second and then nodded. "Sure I'll go. Hell, guess I've been needin' to see more than the four walls of my place for a while. Any more and I'd probably just go squirrly. "  
  
Xander sat in his chair and took a sip of his coffee, "Yeah. Just meet me after work and we'll make with the details.  
  
Evan finished his coffee and put his hard hat back on as he walked to the office's door, "Sure thing Boss."  
  
"Evan you can call me Xander."  
  
"Sure thing uh.Xander," he said walking out the door and shutting it behind him.  
  
Xander took another sip of his coffee and the mused out loud, "What's up with the way that guy talks?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Evan debated as he drove his jeep all the way back to his apartment on the north side of town. He'd met Xander like he said he would and got directions to The Bronze, which turned out to be the only club in the town. He'd already passed by it a few times looking around town but didn't really pay that much attention to it. Xander had told him to meet him and his friends around ten and Evan had agreed with a smile.  
  
What Xander hadn't seen was the smile suddenly leaving Evan's face when he had turned to leave. He was wondering to himself if it was even worth the effort to try and get to know anyone in the town. Especially when he didn't know how long he'd be there. Also getting involved with other people tended to make life more difficult than it already was. This however was where he was led and was also supposed to be the home of the Slayer. At least that's what every demon he'd run in to had said, both good and bad and she seemed like his best bet for help.  
  
The radio was playing a classic country tune by Hank Williams Sr. that Evan remembered with fondness and a bit of regret. He remembered that his father had enjoyed the sounds of the older country songs. He always said that the older singers seemed to put more emotion and feeling in to what they were singing.  
  
All too quickly the song ended and Evan's revere was broken by the sound of an announcer breaking in with the news. The anchor told about the bodies of two people that were found mutilated the night before and of disappearance of three teenagers the weekend before. The announcer switched topics without missing a beat, talking about sports and weather.  
  
What struck Evan was how dispassionately the voice on the radio was, acting as if the death of someone was no different than baseball score. It was like that with the entire town of Sunnydale. He seemed to feel like he was always on his guard. So far he had taken down twenty-two vampires and four different demons of various kinds. It was getting so he couldn't even take a walk at night without being attacked. It hadn't even this bad in New Orleans.  
  
Reaching into the console between the seats he pulled out a CD case and fed the disc in to his stereo. The sounds of BT filled the speakers and helped him to take his mind off the strange town and its less then savory other residents.  
  
After a few moments he came to a conclusion and sped home to get ready. He hadn't had a chance to cut loose in a while and this was the perfect time. "What the hell," he said to himself, "What could happen?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
There we go the end of chapter 3, you likey? Yeah I know nothing big, scary or horrendous has happened yet but come on we need some plot here people. Another thing, big props to JoeB1451 for checkin out my fic. You rock! 


	4. Bring In The Bad Guys

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own the characters. That honor goes to Joss, UPN, Mutant Enemy, yada yada yada. I do however own Evan. If you want to reprint just let me know.  
  
Feedback would be nice on this. Just remember, I'd do it for you.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Bring In The Bad Guys  
  
Laughing, two vampires walked through the sewers of Sunnydale in of the less then pleasant side of town, then again they were walking in a sewer and that's never really a pleasant experience. A branch in the tunnel ahead came to a dead end with a door set in the wall and one of the vampires walked up to it and knocked. Behind the door a Endthon demon opened a slot and peered out, "Show them to me," he said, his voice sounding like fingernails dragging across a chalkboard. The vampires grumbled but one held up his wrist while the other pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt.  
  
The Endthon grunted and let them in, "Thanks Clarence it was really starting to smell out there," one of the vampires offered as he walked through the door.  
  
"He wants to see you, Mike."  
  
The vampire named Mike turned and saw Clarence was smiling. "Do you know what for?"  
  
Clarence just shrugged one set of shoulders while the other arms pointed toward a set of steps. "No one tells me anything. I just guard the door, and deliver messages."  
  
"Shit," Mike swore under his breath and he and the other vampire ascended the stairs and walked through a door into the warehouse above. The building itself was an old warehouse one of many in the city. Different areas had been converted to meet the needs of the various supernatural and demonic entities that were part of the group. Mike waved to a group of his kindred who nodded by with grave looks, a feeling of foreboding beginnings to form in his gut.  
  
Finally he reached the end of the warehouse where another door waited. With a deep, unnecessary breath, Mike and the other vampire, whose name was Ernie, walked into an elaborately decorated suite. Within, sitting on various couches and chairs were four men each of a different nationality. They were human Mike could tell smell that but there was something about them that made him uneasy. Three of the men had their attention focused upon the man who sat in a high backed chair so the vampire went unnoticed. Unnoticed until the man in the chair seemed to see him.  
  
"Mike. Glad you could come. I see you brought a new fledgling, always glad to see the ranks growing," he said in a soothing accented voice. Mike thought he sounded Russian but the word around the group was that he was Lithuanian.  
  
"Your summons Sasha is not something to ignore," Mike said with a bowed head. Noticing that the new vampire did not pay obeisance, Mike gave him a good smack on the back of the head and he quickly followed suit.  
  
"Truly. Now to business. Do you feel the fledglings are ready for a mission?"  
  
Pausing a moment before answering Mike nodded in ascent. "The Slayer and her friends have thinned out the weaker and slower ones, leaving us only the strong." "Good, I want you to take a few of them out tonight. Be discreet of course but take them to a club or something and see what you can stir up."  
  
"Yes sir," Mike said before he and Ernie turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Mike," the vampire heard behind him as he opened the door. Mike turned to look at Sasha again found to his amazement, he was standing there behind him. Mike heard Ernie gasp in shock but fought back his own surprise. "Be careful," Sasha said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Mike looked from the feral smile on his boss's face to his eyes and saw a cold gleam that sent a chill down his spine. "Yes, sir," and with that he turned and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
"How did he do that? I mean he's human. He smelled human," Ernie said excitedly.  
  
Mike just shook his head, "He's not like any human I've met and personally, I don't want to be on his bad side."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sasha turned away from the door, back to his three associates, "The vampires will surely make the Paladin show his face," said one of them, a dark skinned man who's deep voice and rich accent spoke of his African birth.  
  
"True, but he is not to be underestimated he has evaded us this long, a few more deaths shouldn't mean that much," said a second man who appeared to be Native American.  
  
"Yes but he has a soft spot for the weak. If he is in this town he will come," said Sasha walking back to his seat. "Wouldn't you agree Silvio?"  
  
A Hispanic man looked at Sasha with a grin, "If he remembers anything I taught him he will."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And there we go gang. The Big Bad has been revealed. Scared? I know you don't know who he is yet but trust me when I get through you'll be wondering how someone as nice as myself could come up with someone so evil. And yeah I know, it's a short chapter but trust me I know where I'm going with this. Now that you've read how about a review? Complements as well as flames are accepted. 


	5. Introductions

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own the characters. That honor goes to Joss, UPN, Mutant Enemy, and yada, yada, yada. I do however own Evan. If you want to reprint just let me know.  
  
Feedback would be nice on this. Just remember, I'd do it for you.  
  
A/N: Just a little note on the time this story takes place. Since I want to keep some continuity within the Buffyverse all of the action is going to take place over a relatively short period of time, so I'm setting it after Get It Done and after that it will go A/U. There you have it no more limbo we know where we all are, only problem is that this is a butt load of characters to have to wrangle so if you see some discrepancies let me know and I will correct. With that said we now continue with our irregularly scheduled program.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Introductions  
  
Evan stood at the rail of the balcony overlooking the dance floor and scanned the crowd. He had arrived before Xander and his friends hoping to check out the area, not wanting to be taken by surprise by anything. He disliked walking into a situation without any prior knowledge and had a few scars to show for times when he had.  
  
Everything, however seemed fine. Well as fine as could be in town populated by more demons and vampires then Evan had ever seen in one area. The young people below him seemed oblivious to the supernatural and paranormal events that plagued their town. I guess ignorance is bliss, thought Evan, as he looked the crowd over one more time. Everything in the club seemed normal with its over priced drinks, overly loud music, and underdressed females.  
  
He was appraising the looks of one in particular when he looked towards the door and saw Xander walk in followed by five other people. There were four women and one male. Evan watched the whole party make their way across the club to a booth with a table near the dance floor.  
  
Now that they were closer, Evan could get a better look at the group. There was of course Xander, beside him a redhead and a brunette. Xander was talking to the redhead stopping every so often to look at the brunette who interjected something into the conversation that seemed to make them uncomfortable, especially Xander. The two blonde women were having what looked like a very heated exchange. They both had the same color hair, though one seemed younger than the other. He could all see some other similar characteristics, Must be related in some way, thought Evan. Then there was the other guy. He had platinum blonde hair and a look that said that he would have rather been anywhere here.  
  
He was studying the blonde guy so intently that he began to feel uncomfortable, almost like someone was watching him but looking around he didn't see anything or anyone that seemed like danger. He looked back to the group and found one of the blondes staring directly at him, he thought that maybe he was wrong and that she was looking at someone else but after a moment he knew she was staring straight at him. He slowly backed away from the balcony rail and walked to the stairs. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself and started down, "I guess its time to meet the locals."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dawn was busy trying to convince Buffy that going to a party that Saturday night was good for her social development. Xander was in the midst of a conversation with Willow and Anya about the slayers-in-training that Giles had a agreed to look after that weekend, when he noticed Buffy seem to become distracted by something and began staring off into space, "What's the matter Buffster?"  
  
"I just.its nothing. I felt something but its gone now," she said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Not any baddies around is there? I mean with the exception of Deadboy, Jr. here, I thought maybe we'd have a vamp free night," Xander said not being able to pass up a shot at Spike.  
  
Spike just ignored him and took a drag off his cigarette before following Buffy's gaze. There was nothing or nobody where she was looking, so he didn't feel any need to be alarmed. Suddenly he saw Buffy tense beside him, turning to look at her found her looking at a man coming their way. He was big, probably at least six foot four and at least a dozen and a half stone. This guy could have given The Master's boy, Thomas, a run for his money, the vampire thought to himself. Spike also began to tense knowing if the Slayer struck he would be right behind her. Instead though he watched as Xander stood up and walked over to approaching figure, shaking his hand, bringing him back over to the table.  
  
When they arrived, all eyes were fixed on the newcomer that Xander had found, "Everyone I'd like to introduce Evan. Evan this is Willow, Anya, Buffy, and Dawn." From the other end of the table there was what sounded like a cough and a clearing of someone's throat, "And Spike," said Xander as if it were something unimportant.  
  
"Hi," said Evan giving a nod of his head. Looking from person to person he found that each seemed to react to him in a different way. The redhead, Willow, grinned at him in a friendly way. The brunette, Anya, leered at him. The one introduced as Buffy seemed impassive and the other blonde Dawn was fixing him with a measuring stare. What got his attention though was the milk-curdling look Spike was giving him across the table. The two locked gazes for a moment before Spike finally broke it and took a drag off his cigarette.  
  
Evan and Xander took a seat and there was an awkward silence for a moment before Willow decided they had all sat there long enough. "So Evan, are you new to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Yeah, I moved here 'bout a month ago. This is a nice lil' town you guys got here by the way," said Evan hoping they believed him.  
  
The whole group shared a small mysterious laugh. While Evan gave them a look of confusion he knew that he'd succeeded, "What's funny?" he said.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Anya regaining her composure, "Xander said you two work together; he's never said anything about you before."  
  
"Well I jus' started and I kinda keep to myself but me and Xander kind of met today and hit it off pretty well," now it was Evan's turn to grin.  
  
Anya gave Xander a look, "Evan helped me out of a bad situation today and we got to talking and that's why he's here."  
  
Spike snorted, "Bad situation, huh? What happened Chubs, forget your lunch?"  
  
Xander was staring daggers at a grinning Spike and looked like he was about to say something until Evan piped in, "Not exactly. Xander here tripped today and I caught him before he hit the ground."  
  
Anya gave out an exasperated breath, "That's nothing, unusual Xander trips and falls all the time. If you knew the number of concussions he's had, you would be amazed he was still alive. And where's a server at I'm thirsty," she said looking around the club.  
  
Having a horrified look on his face Xander was about to defend himself until Evan jumped in again, "Well probably because we were about three stories up at the time and I didn't really want to see my boss's head bust open like a watermelon on concrete."  
  
Everyone stared at Evan for a moment before turning his or her attention to Xander. Xander quickly stood up, "Hey, I'm going to go to the bar and check on getting a server over here." He hurried away before anyone could say anything. Everyone's attention focused back on Evan.  
  
This time Buffy took it upon herself to break the silence, "So uh, Evan judging by your accent, you're not from California are you?"  
  
"Accent? What accent?" said Evan with a horrified look. For a moment Buffy thought she had offended him, until he gave her a lopsided grin. "Nah, I'm from Alabama. Actually that's jus' where I was raised. I don' think I've been back home in at least three years. Been doin' a lot travlin' here and there."  
  
He stopped and looked up listening to the music that the DJ was playing on the club's sound system. Glancing over at Willow for a second he gave another grin, "I really like this song, wanna' dance?" Willow looked at him for a second as if not knowing what to say, then with a nod he took her hand and they both left the table walking to the dance floor.  
  
Dawn watched them leave then finally spoke out, "Does anyone else think there's something weird about that guy, and I'm not talking about the way he talked?"  
  
"Yeah, but he has a nice butt," said Anya with a grin.  
  
"If you ask me we need to keep an eye on Hayseed, I'm not gettin' a good feelin' about'em," said Spike looking out to the dance floor.  
  
Buffy looked like she was about to make a comment but before she had a chance to say anything she got a distant look in her eyes. "Guys we've got some problems."  
  
Dawn looked at her sister, "What kind of problems?"  
  
"The kind of problems that like blood." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
On the dance floor Evan was doing his best to keep up with Willow. His dancing skills were nothing compared to hers and he said so several times. Willow just grinned and kept dancing.  
  
It felt nice to have someone pay attention to her. She had been hurting all week since the incident with the shadow puppets and Kennedy had distanced herself from her. Evan had an easy smile and seemed to have a playful spirit but Willow saw something else when she looked into his blue eyes. Something like.sadness. It was like his large grin never got to his eyes and was all a mask. There was something else about him, something familiar.  
  
She also began to notice that the longer they danced the better he got but also the closer he got to her. Willow was not sure how she felt about him yet but she thought he was kind of cute.for a guy that is. She closed her eyes and let the beat of the music move her, letting it move her body.  
  
Willow opened her eyes and found Evan staring into her's and she gave him a small grin. Evan also grinned and was about to say something but the smile left his face and he stopped dancing, beginning to look around. Willow thought this strange and was about to ask what the problem was when suddenly Evan got a strange look on his face. The look suddenly turned to anger and Evan reached into the air behind his head and pulled out a long glowing blue sword.  
  
Willow was shocked and before she even had a chance to utter a spell of protection, give a flick of her hand, or even scream Evan was swinging the sword at her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
And there we have it friends the latest installment. You like? How about giving a review then? I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner then this one okay. That way you're not left hanging off this cliff for too long. 


	6. Throwin Down At The Bronze

Previous disclaimers still apply. I still don't own the Buffyverse, or any of the characters. Evan however is original so don't be messing with my boy. Remember R&R!  
  
I want to thank: g.e.: Hey I'm glad you took the time to read and I'm hoping I won't let you down. Also thanks for the review on the last chapter. You don't know what that does for the confidence level.  
  
Danamel99: Mad props to her for beta reading, correcting my grammar, and making me sound more articulate than I really am.ya'll. : )  
  
Anyone else: those who took the time to read.  
  
With that said on to the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Throwin' Down At The Bronze  
  
Willow saw the luminescent blue blade swinging at her neck. She was so taken by surprise that it took her a moment to realize that the blade had passed through her. There was a popping sound behind her and she turned just in time to see the dusty remnants of a vampire scatter to the floor. Turning back to look at Evan she saw that he was not there anymore but had moved deeper into the crowd towards the stage.  
  
The sight of the man with the glowing blue object caused many of the people to panic and to leave the dance floor in a hurry and Willow was doing the same until someone grabbed her arm. She spun to punch whoever had grabbed her and found her fist caught by Buffy in one hand while the other clutched a sharpened stake. "Are you alright Willow," The Slayer said above the thumping of the dance music that blared across the floor.  
  
Willow grabbed at her throat where the blade had passed through and felt nothing wrong, "Yeah, I'm fine." She would have nodded but she was afraid her head might fall off.  
  
Buffy gave her a nod and set off into the now fleeing crowd after Evan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Holy shit," Xander exclaimed from the bar as he saw the events that occurred on the dance floor. He hurried back over to their table to check on Willow but as soon as he got their, he heard a low feral growl and turned to see two vampires stalking toward the rest of the Scooby's. Reaching into his pocket Xander produced a cross, and the vamps shied back repulsed by the image.  
  
Seizing the moment Spike jumped one of them and began trading blows with it. Showing skill learned from many fights the platinum haired vampire master fended off the attacks of the younger one with ease almost as if he was toying with her. Finally the fledgling vampire was able to get in a punch in that rocked Spike's head back. Looking back toward her he glared, "Is that all you've got you stupid bent?" Suddenly he went into game face and launched into a blinding attack before finally pulling a stake out of his coat and dusting the other vampire.  
  
With Spike dealing with one vampire that still left one more to contend with. Once again it began stalking toward Xander who had placed himself between Dawn and Anya. Suddenly the vampire lunged and Xander found himself lying on top of the table with both his arms pinned and the vampire leaning over him. "Don't worry this will only hurt for a little bit," it said leaning forward with fangs bared.  
  
Xander struggled but could not match the strength of the vampire. He was almost to the point of panic when he heard a rustle followed by a squishing sound and suddenly found his face wet. The vampire reeled back screaming in pain, holding its hands over its smoking face. Xander turned and saw Dawn holding a squirt gun presumably pulled from her purse. "Good shot Dawnie. Good to know someone's always prepared like a good Boy Scout.er, Girl Scout," Xander said wiping the holy water from his face, Dawn just smirked and held the toy gun on the vampire in case it tried to come back at them.  
  
Anya reached into her purse and pulled out a stake and threw it to him, "Just hurry and finish it off before he comes back over here more pissed then he was before."  
  
Xander caught the stake and lunged for the vampire, ramming the sharpened wood into its chest causing it to crumble to dust. Standing for a moment watching the dust fall to the ground Xander stepped back and leaned against the table his heart thrumming from the excess of adrenaline in his system. "I'll say one thing it never gets boring around here."  
  
Spike walked back over to the table and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "Well I think this definitely qualifies as one of the best nights out in a while. No First or demons just good spot of vampiric carnage."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Evan of course was not too hard for Buffy to find. The dance floor had completely cleared out and he was in the center of it at the moment with six vampires, intent on payback for their fallen comrade. One of the vampires had grabbed a microphone stand from the stage and swung it at Evan, which he deftly parried with a loud clank. With a spin he decapitated the vampire, and turned to look for the next enemy. The vampires changed tactics and two of them decided to take him at once. They quickly drew up short at what they saw next: the sword had disappeared from the guy's hand it seemed like he was . dancing. Or at least it looked like dancing. His feet seemed to move in a rhythmic pattern to the beat of the music that was still playing.  
  
One of the vamps decided he'd had enough and launched a kick at Evan's head, intent on taking it off. The kick never connected though. Evan side stepped it and launched a sidekick of his own that landed squarely on the jaw of the vampire, dropping him like rock. Evan returned to the original stance, dancing back and forth waiting for the next attacker.  
  
"That's capoeira," one of vampires said watching the battle.  
  
"Capo-what," said another vampire.  
  
"Don't you remember that movie about that army guy and kids in Miami and he taught them that weird dancing fighting style?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Evan didn't have to wait long before the other vampire found his courage and came at him adopting a fighting stance. The vampire launched a left hook and a right jab but to his frustration neither connected because of Evan's quick footwork. Launching his own attack, Evan pivoted on his left foot, spun planting his right hand on the ground and swung his right foot right into the face of the vampire knocking it back.  
  
Coming back up the glowing sword was back in his hand and he turned to the rest of the vampires with a smirk on his face, "Come on guys let's go ahead and finish this." With snarls the vampires pulled their two fallen brethren back to their feet and rushed toward Evan. With a flurry of swings and twists the air became full of dust as the vampires disintegrated before the fury of Evan's mysterious sword.  
  
Turning around he began to advance upon the last vampire but it suddenly exploded into dust revealing the form of the petite blonde who had only recently sat across from him. "So do you normally do this when you meet new people," she said holding the stake in front of her as if to strike at him.  
  
"Only for the ones I like. DUCK!"  
  
Evan made a stab at Buffy that passed over her head and she was covered in a shower of dust. Spitting and sputtering she stood up and looked around her and saw that all the vampires had either been dusted or had retreated from their failed attack. In their wake though they had left some people visibly injured who the other Scooby's were attending too. Turning to look back at Evan, the sound of the techno music still blaring, Buffy looked at him with a slight tilt to her head fixed him with a look of curiosity, "Who are you?"  
  
Looking at the sword that he held in his hands, Evan glanced up at Buffy and raised his right arm as if to drop the sword behind his head. It however never hit the floor because it seemed to have disappeared leaving Evan with an empty hand. Turning he made as if to walk past Buffy but she stepped in front of him to try to stop him. Evan grabbed Buffy with his large hands around her arms picked her up and set her out of his path and walked away leaving behind a shocked Slayer.  
  
The rest of the Scoobies finally seeing the coast was clear came over to check on Buffy and found her staring toward the front door. Dawn followed her gaze and looked at her sister, "Where's Evan, Buffy?"  
  
"He just.left."  
  
Buffy just stood there. It seemed there was a new player in town and she only had one question on her mind: was he on their side or the other?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Okay I'm on a roll here! Two chapters in a 24-hour period, my muse must have finally gotten the email I've been sending her. Anyway if you read it please review it. Doesn't matter if you didn't like it, still review, like any writer I live for feedback. 


	7. Lookin For Answers

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
We'll get to the fic in a second but first I want to give some props to some people:  
  
Danamel99 for kicking me in the butt and telling me that I need to get back to writing because there might actually be people out there who want to read this.  
  
Mad props to: echo of the cranky pants, Lisette, Marcus Rowland, Capt40 and a few others for writing some damn good stories. You guys are part of the reason I have such a hard time writing my own stuff, I get distracted and end up reading your stuff.  
  
Now that that is over, on to the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Looking For Answers  
  
Mike stumbled down the sewers that only the day before he had been walking down with his new childe. His arm hung limply at his side from where the Slayer had broken it. He knew that it would heal soon enough but the thought of an angry Sasha scared him more than the thought of a few broken bones.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The next day was Sunday and everyone tried their best to find out some information on the Hellmouth's new citizen but came up with nothing and by Monday everyone spent most of the day wondering about who or what Evan was.  
  
Spike said he would check with the local demons and see what info they could get although he assured Buffy that he was not sure if anyone was going to talk especially with everything going on with The First in town. Dawn wanted to go with the vampire but Buffy said she was going to school.  
  
Buffy sat at her desk and sipped a cup of coffee trying to look busy, when Principal Robin Wood poked his head into the office. "Buffy you have a call on line one. I believe its Xander."  
  
She thanked him and picked up the phone, "Xander what did you find out?"  
  
"He's not here Buffy. I asked the other guys and they say they haven't seen him. I'm thinking he's skipped town or laying low," Xander said sounding disappointed  
  
She let out a sigh and stared through the blinds of her cubicle at the students walking to class. "If he's like anything else we've encountered in Sunnydale, I'm betting he's not gone. I'm thinking probably agent of The First, or something like that. Probably like that demon chick that had you strung up over the Hellmouth, just a male version." "And thank you so much for reminding me of my failed social life. Do you really think this guy is bad news? I mean he did kill those vamps."  
  
Buffy grinned at her friend's words and took a moment to think it over, "Xan I don't know. He didn't give off that scary I'm-here-to-kill-you-all vibe that I usually get. He actually seemed.I don't know.lonely."  
  
They talked for a little while longer before Xander said he had to get back to work and they both agreed that they should probably meet that evening when Giles got back from his little weekend outing with all of the Potentials.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Of course while everyone else speculated, Willow actually had more luck then the rest of them gathering information on their new visitor. She used some of the work records that Xander had provided her from the construction company in her search. Hacking into census records and FBI files, she came to find out something incredible: Evan Campbell did not exist or rather he did, unfortunately he had died a year ago and was buried in Oregon. That meant that their Evan was someone else.  
  
Willow logged off her computer and sat back in the chair she was sitting in and stretched. She leaned forward and rested her chin on the back of her clasped hands. "Who are you," she said staring ahead with a distant look.  
  
The mental picture of those sad blue eyes had filled her thoughts for most of the weekend as well as the wide smile framed by the goatee-surrounded mouth. Then there was the thought of the glowing blue sword passing through her throat and that snapped her out of her revere.  
  
She glanced up at the clock on the wall, "Nuts," she said realizing that if she did not hurry she was going to be late for class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
All the Scoobies had gathered that evening after work and classes to wait for Giles to return. They were in the midst of discussing what Willow of found or rather what she hadn't when the front door burst open to admit a chattering bunch of girls followed by Giles loaded down with backpacks and overnight bags. Buffy and Dawn could not stifle a giggle and Xander walked over, "We didn't even hear that rental van you got pull up. Little help there G-Man?"  
  
"Yes if you don't mind," the former Watcher said as the young man took some of the largest bags from Giles and sat them by the stairs. Giles looked around at the faces and knew something was wrong, "Alright what happened? No. Wait a moment."  
  
He left the room and returned a moment later with a glass of water and what looked like two aspirin. Walking over to an empty chair he sat down, he let out a sigh. "Something wrong Giles," Dawn said with concern in her voice.  
  
"Oh? Its nothing." Putting the pills in his mouth he washed them down and sat the glass on the coffee table. "Riding in a van full of teenage girls for two hours tends to give one a slight headache, especially when the topics of conversation ranged from nail care while staking to who was the cutest boy band," Giles said massaging his temples.  
  
"So who won," said Anya.  
  
"Hmm.oh I really don't know. I sort of zoned out before they came to a consensus. Anyway you all seem to be gathered here for a reason and seeing as the television is not on I'm assuming it's probably related to something nefarious."  
  
"Got it in one," the petite Slayer said and began to relate everything that had happened over the last few days, everything from Xander's fall to what happened at The Bronze. Giles sighed and shook his head in frustration at the group's choice of having a night out instead of patrolling.  
  
"But if we hadn't been, several people would have died instead of just three having to go to the hospital for puncture wounds to the neck."  
  
Seeing the logic in what she was saying he took his glasses off and began to polish them, "Well yes, I guess that's true. Do continue."  
  
Willow then told of her incident on the dance floor with the glowing blade passing through her neck and killing the vampire behind her. Giles was now very interested and leaned forward in his seat as Buffy finished the story by telling of how she witnessed Evan dust six vampires single-handedly with the same glowing blue sword, then left without saying anything else. Then there was the issue of his weird fighting style.  
  
Giles leaned back in the chair with a thoughtful look on his face. "Most interesting," he said standing up. Taking off his glasses he began to clean the already spotless lenses with a handkerchief from his pocket. He knew his glasses were already clean but he found it helped him to focus his thoughts. Plus his vision being as bad as it was it kept him from being distracted by the looks on the faces around him. "I believe I ran across a mention of a sword similar to what you are talking about in a book. I do believe the book we need is back at my flat. I'll just go and get it."  
  
He got up to leave and Buffy followed close behind him to the foyer.  
  
"And Giles?"  
  
"Yes Buffy?"  
  
"You might want to consider taking a shower cause.well.you've got forest funk. I didn't want to say anything at first but." said Buffy quietly with a scrunched up nose.  
  
"Yes, well, thank you for not pointing that out in front of the others. It was a long weekend," Giles said somewhat embarrassed at it being pointed out that he smelled bad.  
  
Buffy saw that she had hurt his feelings and immediately felt sorry for saying it the way she did, "I'm sorry Giles, but I didn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of the others."  
  
Hesitating a moment before he replied, Giles finally grinned a little, "I guess you did have my best interests at heart."  
  
"That's me sensitive and caring Slayer. When you get back you can tell me what you guys did. I'm sure it was fascinating."  
  
Giving a snort, Giles just grimaced, "Not really. I believe the highpoints were Rona and Molly arguing and Amanda falling into poison ivy."  
  
The Slayer smiled turned to leave, "I'm just glad you're back. Now maybe we can nail down where this guys is," she said over her shoulder.  
  
Nodding Giles opened the front door just in time to see a large young man standing before him with his arm raised like he was about to knock.  
  
"Um, hi."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mike the vampire stood before Sasha and knew that if his heart still functioned it would probably be about to bust out of his chest. He knew he was just a human but the amount of power this human seemed to have emanate from him, made Mike feel a healthy amount of respect was in order.  
  
"Tell me Mike, what happened," said Sasha with a gracious wave of his hands.  
  
The vampire felt as if he were on a stage preparing to perform and took a moment to collect his thoughts. Sasha stood in his expansive room within the warehouse with only one of his other associates standing nearby. Mike wondered where the others were but Sasha clearing his throat and looking expectantly at him brought that line thinking to a screeching halt. "We um, that is me and some of the other vampires did as you asked and went out The Bronze to stir up some trouble. Things were going pretty well until The Slayer showed up with her crew and there was this other guy. He had like this glowing sword like a lightsaber from Star Wars but there was no humming or anything and it looked like a regular sword. Didn't matter anyway because he killed six fledglings in no time with it. He must be new in town because I've never seen him before. I ran into The Slayer on the way out and if she hadn't of been preoccupied I probably would have gotten more than a broken arm." Mike paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. His arm was almost entirely healed but that didn't make it hurt any less.  
  
Sasha looked at the vampire patiently, "Anything else Mike?"  
  
The vampire thought for a moment before recall hit him, "Yeah the weird guy, he had this weird fighting style. I don't know what you would call it looked more like he was dancing then fighting but I saw him put a kick on Jimmy right before he staked him that looked like it would have knocked the fangs right out your head."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"That's all boss. After I saw all that I got out as quick as a I could. There's no way I could have taken out The Slayer and her crew by myself plus I thought you would want to know about this," said the vampire lying through his fangs.  
  
Sasha turned and walked to his chair and sat down looking the vampire in the face. "Tell me Mike if you were in such a hurry to get this information to me, why did it take you so long to get to me?"  
  
Mike felt that if he had to breathe he'd be hyperventilating right now, "Well you see The Slayer also broke my leg and I uh barely got away and then had to hide in the sewers and it's a long way from there to here and."  
  
Seated in his chair, Sasha just raised his hand to stop Mike's rambling, "It is okay Mike. I know that things like this happen."  
  
The vampire visibly relaxed but when he opened his eyes again he found himself staring at the face of Sasha directly in front of him. Sasha grabbed Mike's head in both hands forcing him to look him in the eye. Mike almost lost all bladder control looking in to the piercing blue eyes of his boss. "If you ever lie to me again I will make sure that you will know the true meaning of pain beyond that you feel in your arm."  
  
Letting him go Sasha walked slowly back to his chair, "You may go Mike," the vampire heard him say without even turning to look at him. Sasha stood there for moment, seeming to contemplate the situation. "He is here Silvio, we now know that for sure. Now it is just a matter of making him come to us."  
  
The Latino man moved to the liquor cabinet on the opposite side of the room and poured himself and his employer a brandy. "He is brave and young but far from stupid. I believe that is why he has come to Sunnydale to enlist he aid of the Slayer. Of course if we act quickly we could crush them both."  
  
Sasha nodded his head and was but about to speak but was interrupted, "Now you know I would not like it if you did that," said a voice from the shadows of the room.  
  
Both of the men turned to look as a petite young woman walked from the shadows to stand before them. "Where would be the fun in that," said Buffy Summers with a smirk of malice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ooo creepy! Okay anyone who's watched the series and has half a brain knows what's up but those of you that don't you're just going to have to stay tuned. I fit a lot of stuff into this chapter because I figured I owed you guys for not writing for the past few months. Hopefully I will update more often in the future. Ciao!! 


End file.
